


Losing My Mind

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Jacob would think he's losing his mind if he didn't know where it went.





	

Jacob would think he's losing his mind if he didn't know where it went.  
( _I didn't know you had one_ , Leah's voice says in his mind, sarcastic and laughing and Jacob blocks her out.)  
Most of his mind is focused on Renesmee, his imprint-she's beautiful and amazing and everything he wants. And it's normal, you're supposed to think about your imprint.  
A little part of him thinks of Bella, his imprint's mother. It's odd, of course-you're not _supposed_ to do that, but he loved her once(and some part of him still does, deep down)and the jealousy whenever he sees her with Edward Cullen isn't too easy to shake off.  
Sometimes Jacob likes to think about his beta, Leah Clearwater. She's different, utterly unlike Bella-snarky and bitter and unique, and he likes that about her. Sometimes he thinks his feelings for her aren't platonic, but he shoves it away. After all, he has an imprint, and he loves her with all his heart.  
And the smallest part of him, the one not occupied by any of them, is focused on himself.  
Sometimes Jacob thinks he's losing his mind-  
But then again, he gave it away, didn't he?


End file.
